Titanic
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Uma versão de Titanic da Pucca... Muito triste.
1. Two tickets to paradise

**XD não me matem! Tenho mais 3 fanfics pra terminar lolz ! **

**Mas é que ... eu sei - é meio estranho mas... Eu nunca tinha assistido TITANIC ! =O - .**

**Entããão ... ;P . Eu assisti , e demorei 2 dias pra terminar XP**

**Bom ... Se você é um bom fã de Pucca , sabe que tem o episódio - Pucca nunca afunda - **

**Quando o casal lá se separam porque ela entra num barco de salva-vidas ,, eu começo a chorar ;'( Imaginei a Pucca e o Garu no lugar deles . Quase morri de tanto chorar '-'**

**Quando terminou o filme , me veio na cabeça... 'Fanfics , é isso! Tenho muita inspiração agora WOW! Vou fazer uma fanfic da Pucca e o Garu no Titanic =O ! '**

**Ainda não tenho muitas ideias pra isso ... Nem sei como começar , =/**

**Bem ... Vamos tentar XD**

**¬¬' sem prólogos please ...**

**~/~}}]]}}[[{{==++==++**

Era um dia muito animado em Southampton, era a inauguração do maior navio do mundo,Titanic.

Tinham várias pessoas importantes abordo...

Uma menina , filha de gente rica, entrou junto de seus tios.

Era muita festa, todos estavam muito felizes com o navio enorme...

*a cena muda pra um bar em frente a inauguração do navio, numa mesa cheia de cartas de pôquer.*

Dois adolescentes pobres estão apostando todo o dinheiro para ganhar a passagem para a grande viagem abordo do navio Titanic, estão apostando com dois homens de mais ou menos 30 anos.

"_Cara... Você foi apostar todo o nosso dinheiro! E se nós perdermos tudo_?" - Murmura Abyo.

"E se nós ganharmos ?" - Garu.

"..." - Abyo.

Os homens começam a falar em françês.

*traduzindo*

"_Você estava louco em apostar nossa viagem! _" - Um dos homens

"_Calma, o joga ainda não acabou._" - O outro homem responde.

Garu e Abyo entre-olham.

*No fim do jogo.*

"Ahh... Alguma coisa Jackie?" - Um dos homens diz com desprezo.

"Desculpe parceiro =/" - O outro revela suas cartas.

O outro homem entrega suas cartas também.

"Hmm... Um Ás..." - Garu diz franzindo o cenho. "E você Abyo? Alguma coisa?" - Garu.

"Naa..." - Ele diz revelando suas cartas, deixa-as na mesa e coloca uma mão na cabeça.

Um dos homens sorri com esperança.

"Lamento Abyo..." - Garu é interrompido por Abyo.

"AHH Como assim lamento? Nada disso!" - Abyo.

"Lamento Abyo... Você nunca mais vai ver sua avó XD" - Diz Garu revelando suas cartas vitoriosas.

Todos na mesa ficam de boca aberta.

"Mas como ...?" - Um dos homens.

Os dois adolescentes começam a gritar de emoção...

"UHUUL Você é o cara!" - Abyo.

Eles se levantam e começam a pular abraçados.

O relógio do bar marca 9:00 horas em ponto (da manhã.)

"Vamos!" - Garu.

"Espera! E as passagens?" - Abyo.

Os dois homens se levantam e começam a bater nos dois meninos. Garu começa a usar seus golpes ninjas e acaba com eles.

Ele pega as duas passagens.

O navio está para partir.

"Espeerem !" - Garu e Abyo começam a gritar.

Começam a soltar as cordas que seguram o navio. Ele buzina para o público.

Os dois chegam lá.

"Hey espere! Falta nós dois!" - Abyo.

"Vocês passaram pela limpeza?"

Os dois hesitam por um momento.

"É claro!" - Garu.

"Ta, podem entrar."

Os dois entram no grandioso navio.

"Uaau!" - Abyo e Garu começam a olhar em volta.

*a imagem muda para um lugar bem rústico*

Hora do almoço...

"Então... Ainda bem que é separado em categorias! Não aguento aquele povinho." - Tio Dumplin.

"Tio!" - Pucca.

"Mas é verdade!" - Ho.

Pucca coloca as mãos na cara.

Eles sentam em uma mesa gigante, cheia de pessoas ricas.

"Pucca sente-se do lado de seu noivo." - Linguini.

Ela revira os olhos.

Ela se senta do lado de seu futuro marido. Um casamento arranjado.

"Oi." - Caledon Hockley

"Oi." - Pucca.

Caledon sorri.

Pucca, apesar de toda a sua riqueza, não é tão feliz. Ela não suporta as conversas chatas dos seus tios. Ela sempre tem que ser a educadinha.

Depois de um tempo de bastante conversa, ela não aguenta e se levanta de sua mesa. Quase ninguém vê, só o Caledon.

Ela sai pra fora da sala. Fica em cima de uma beira.

*Mudando a cena para a terceira classe*

Garu esta desenhando um homem junto de uma menininha, os dois estão vendo o mar.

Chega o Abyo.

"E aí cara? Desenhando já? " - Abyo.

"Sim." - Garu diz não tirando os olhos do desenho.

Quando ele acaba chegam mais uns amigos dele.

"Garu! Como você consegue cara! Esses seus desenhos são incríveis!" - Ssoso.

"Hehe, valeu cara." - Garu.

Eles começam a conversar. Até que Garu para e olha para uma linda moça que está no deque da primeira classe.

"Garu. Garu! GARU!" - Abyo.

"Ahn?" - Diz ele sem tirar os olhos da linda moça.

Sosso segue os olhos de Garu.

"Iii cara, você nunca pode se aproximar dela, nem mesmo em sonhos. Ela está na primeira classe, se você passasse perto dela ela nem o viria." - Ssoso.


	2. Eu sou o rei do mundo !

**;D Voltei**

**Valeu pelo comentário Evelin ^^**

De tarde...

Eles vão em direção da ponta do transatlântico.

Os dois sobem na ponta.

De repente, um monte de golfinhos começam a pular em frente ao navio.

"Olha, olha!" - Garu diz olhando para os golfinhos.

Os golfinhos começam a pular.

"Olha só! Você viu?" - Garu.

Os dois começam a gritar de emoção.

Eles ficam admirando a vista. Até que Garu sobe o mais alto possível, quase caindo.

"Eu sou o rei do mundo!" - Garu.

*De noite*

Todos jantando..

PDV da pucca (ponto de vista)

_Eu já consigo prever toda a minha vida, uma sucessão de saraus, convescotes, passeios de iate e partidas de pólo._

_Sempre com as mesmas pessoas limitadas e conversas insossas._

_Eu me sinto a beira de um grande precipício, sem que ninguém me segure, ninguém que se importa ou perceba._

Fim do PDV

Ela fecha os olhos...

*A cena muda. Pucca aparece correndo.*

Ela corre e corre. Não para. Corre em direção a traseira do transatlântico. Ela começa a chorar.

Garu está fumando cigarro deitado num banco olhando pro céu. Ele ouve alguém vindo e choramingando.

Ele se senta pra ver o que está acontecendo.

Aquela moça linda que ele viu de manhã passa por ele. Ele só fica vendo o que ela vai fazer.

*Começa uma música dramática*

Ela sobe em cima das grades e medrosamente, passa seu corpo pra fora. Ela quer se suicidar.

Garu se levanta e vai até ela.

"Não faça isso." - Garu.

"Fique aí ! Não se aproxime !" - Pucca. Ela olha pra frente outra vez.

Ele se aproxima.

"Dê-me sua mão, eu puxo você." - Garu.

"Não ! Fique aí ! Falo sério ! Vou me soltar !" - Pucca.

Ele pega o cigarro que estava fumando, dá mais uma tragada e faz um sinal para ela deixar ele jogar no mar.

Quando ele joga, chega mais perto.

"Não, não vai." - Garu.

"Como assim ? Não diga o que vou fazer ! Você não me conhece !" - Pucca.

"Bem, se fosse fazer, já teria feito." - Garu.

"Está me perturbando ! Saia daqui !" - Pucca.

"Não posso, já estou envolvido. Se se soltar, vou ter que pular na água." - Ele começa a tirar seu casaco.

"Não diga absurdos. Você morreria." - Pucca.

Ele começa a desamarrar o sapato.

"Sou bom nadador." - Garu.

"Morreria só com a queda." - Pucca.

"Iria doer, não nego isso. Na verdade me preocupa mais a temperatura da água." - Garu.

Pucca fica em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Está muito fria?" - Pucca.

"Congelando. Uns dois graus talvez." - Ele tira o sapato e só fica com o resto.

"Já esteve em Wisconsin ?" - Garu.

Ela hesita por um momento e franze o cenho.

"O quê ?" - Ela olha pra ele.

"O inverno lá é dos mais frios. Quando eu era criança, ia com meu pai, pescar no gelo no Lago Wissota. Para pescar no gelo..." - Ele é interrompido.

"Eu sei como é pescar no gelo ! ¬¬' " - Ele faz uma careta.

"Desculpe." - Ele diz assustado. "É que você parece ser do tipo que só fica em casa." - Ele explica. "Bem, o fato é, eu caí num buraco no gelo, e, pode acreditar, uma água tão fria como essa, é como mil facas furando o seu corpo todo. Você não consegue respirar. Nem pensar em nada além da dor que sente... Por isso, não estou ansioso para pular. Mas, como falei," - Ele tira mais um casaco. "não tenho escolha. Espero que você volte para este lado e me tire do sufoco."

"Você é louco!" - Pucca.

"É o que todos dizem, mas... com todo respeito, não sou eu quem está para pular da navio." - Ele vai se aproximando... "Vamos, dê-me sua mão. Você não quer fazer isso." - Ele estende sua mão, á espera dela pegar.

Ela hesita por um momento e pega a mão dele. Ela começa a dar a volta.

Quando ela vira, eles se olham. A maquiagem dela está toda borrada por causa do choro.

"Sou Garu Dawson." - Ele sorri.

"Pucca DeWitt Bukater." - Pucca.

"Vou pedir para que escreva isso." - Diz ele rindo. Ela ri também.

"Vamos." - Garu.

Ela coloca o pé em um ferro, o pano de seu vestido vai junto, ela escorrega.

"Ah!" - Ela grita.

Ela cai, mas Garu segura sua mão.

"Estou segurando !" - Garu.

Ela fica gritando, ele quase a solta, só que consegue segurar de volta.

"Ajude-me, por favor !" - Ela grita tão alto que uns homens ouvem. Eles correm até lá.

"Por favor me ajude !" - Pucca.

"Escute ! Estou segurando, não vou soltar você. Agora suba, vamos!" - Ele a puxa, ela começa a subir.

"Vamos, isso ! Você consegue !" - Garu.

Os homens estão chegando.

Ela chega em cima e ele a agarra e a puxa.

"Peguei você !" - Garu.

Eles caem no chão.

Os homens chegam lá.

"O que é isso ?" - Um homem.

Garu senta em cima dos fica no chão tremendo. Os dois ficam em silêncio.

O homem olha pra ela e olha para o sapato do Garu, depois pro Garu.

"Afaste-se e não se mexa !" - O homem

Garu se levanta e coloca as mãos no bolso da calça.

"Chame o oficial de segurança !" - O homem.

*A cena muda.*

Uns homens ricos estão junto de Pucca. Ela está coberta com um cobertor.

Uns homens estão prendendo as mãos do Garu.

"Isso é inaceitável ! Como ousou pôr as mãos em minha noiva ?" - Caledon.

Garu desvia o olhar.

"Olhe pra mim, seu imundo !" - Caledon.

Ele agarra Garu pela roupa.

"Cal !" - Pucca.

"O que tinha em mente ?" - Caledon o saqualha.

"Cal, pare ! Foi um acidente !" - Pucca separa Caledon de Garu.

Caledon olha pra ela. "Um acidente ?"

"Sim." - Pucca.

Ele olha pra Garu.

"Uma coisa boba. Eu estava me debruçando e escorreguei." - Ela explica sorrindo. Ela olha pra Garu, ele está franzindo o cenho.

"Eu me debrucei bastante pra ver as... as..." - Ela começa a gagueijar.

Garu fica esperando ela responder.

"As... as..." - Ela faz um movimento circulatório com o dedo.

"as hélices ?" - Caledon. Ele revira os olhos.

"as hélices, e escorreguei. Ia cair no mar, mas o Sr. Dawson me salvou..." - Ela vai dizendo e Garu sorrindo. "e quase caiu também."

"Ela queira ver as hélices." - Diz Caledon com um sorriso tonto na cara. Ele olha pras outras pessoas.

"Como eu disse, mulheres e máquinas não combinam." - Um outro homem diz.

O segurança o vira.

"Foi isso que aconteceu ?" - O segurança.

Garu hesita por um momento e olha pra Pucca. Ela esbugalha os olhos, como se estivesse dizendo sim.

"Sim, foi basicamente isso." - Garu.

"Então o garoto é um herói." - Diz um homem rico olhando para Caledon. "Muito bem, filho." Garu e Pucca sorriam. "Está tudo bem. Voltemos ao brandy."

O segurança tira as algemas da mão de Garu.

"Você deve estar congelando. Vamos entrar." - Caledon agarra Pucca e a leva pra dentro.

"Talvez seja bom dar algo ao garoto." - Diz o homem rico olhando para Caledon. Os dois param e olham para Garu.

"É claro." - Ele vira para outro homem. "Sr. Lovejoy, acho que 20 dólares bastam." - Caledon.

Pucca dá um risinho de ironia.

"A mulher que você ama vale só isso ?" - Pucca.

"Pucca está descontente. O que fazer ?" - Caledon dá um sorrisinho torto e pensa por um segundo. "Eu já sei."

Ele chega até o Garu.

"Talvez queira jantar conosco amanhã. Assim poderá contar a todos a sua heróica façanha." - Caledon.

"Claro. Conte comigo." - Garu.

"Ótimo, então. Está combinado." - Caledon. Ele vira as costas. "_será interessante._" - Ele murmura.

Depois de uns segundos ele chama um homem.

"Posso filar um cigarro ?" - Garu.

Garu pega um cigarro de Lovejoy. Um ele coloca atrás da orelha e o outro na boca.

Lovejoy olha para os pés de Garu.

"É melhor amarrar os sapatos." - Lovejoy.

Garu olha para os pés.

"Interessante. A jovem escorregou de repente mas você teve tempo de tirar o casaco e os sapatos." - Lovejoy ri em ironia.


	3. Le coeur de la Mer

**Voltei ^^ capp 3.**

Pucca está em seu quarto se olhando no espelho. Uma músiquinha de caixinha está tocando.

De repente, Caledon abre a porta e fica na porta.

"Sei que anda melancólica. Não fingirei saber por quê." - Ele entra no quarto. "Eu pretendia guardar isto até a festa do noivado." - Ele fecha a caixinha de música e senta em cima da penteadeira. "semana que vem, mas..." - Ele abre uma caixa com um colar lindo dentro e mostra pra ela. "achei que esta noite..."

"Meu Deus !" - Ela coloca a mão na caixa.

"Talvez sirva para que se lembre do que sinto por você." - Caledon.

Ela olha pra ele.

"É um...?" - Pucca.

"Diamante ? Sim." - Ele ri.

Ele tira o colar de dentro da caixa, sai de cima da penteadeira e coloca no pescoço de Pucca.

"De 56 quilates para ser exato. Foi usado por Luís XVI e se chama 'Le Coeur de la Mer'."

"O Coração do Oceano." - Os dois dizem juntos.

"Sim." - Ele ri.

Ela coloca a mão na jóia e fica em silêncio por um minuto.

"Chega a ser opressivo." - Pucca.

"Foi feito para a realeza." - Explica Caledon. "Nós somos a realeza, Pucca."

Ela olha pra ele.

"Eu poderia dar qualquer coisa a você. Não negaria nada se você não me repelisse." - Diz ele virando pra ela. Eles ficam em silêncio por um segundo. "Abra seu coração para mim."

Ela olha pra ela mesma no espelho.

*a cena muda para fora*

Está de tarde.

Pucca e Garu andando juntos.

"Estou sozinho desde os 11 anos, quando meus pais morreram." - Garu. "Não tinha nenhum parente próximo naquela região do país, por isso saí e não voltei mais. Sou uma folha levada pelo vento." - Os dois riam. "Bem, Pucca, já andamos uns 2 km neste convés falamos do tempo, da minha infância mas acho que não veio aqui para isso, certo ?"

Ela franze o cenho.

"Sr. Dawson, eu..."

"Garu." - Garu a corrige.

"Garu... quero agradecer pelo que fez. Não só por me salvar, mas também pela sua discrição." - Pucca.

"Disponha."

"Olhe, sei o que deve estar pensando. 'Pobre menina rica ! O que ela entende de sofrimento ?'" - Pucca diz sorrindo.

"Não, não estava pensando nisso. Eu queria entender por que você se acha num beco sem saída." - Garu. Os dois param de andar e encostam na beira do navio.

Ela franze o cenho.

"Bem, eu... Foi tudo. Todo o meu mundo e as pessoas que estão nele. E a inércia da minha vida, que não tenho como controlar !" - Ela mostra sua mão, com um lindo anel de noivado.

Ele coloca a mão na mão dela.

"Meu Deus ! Olhe só isso ! Teria ido para o fundo do mar." - Ele olha pra ela sorrindo.

"500 convites foram enviados. Filadélfia em peso estará lá." - Ela diz com desgosto. "Enquanto isso, me sinto no meio de uma sala lotada gritando a plenos pulmões, e ninguém me vê !"

"Você o ama ?" - Ele pergunta olhando pra ela.

"Perdão ?" - Pucca.

"Você o ama ?" - Ele pergunta novamente.

"Está sendo grosseiro. Não deveria perguntar isso." - Pucca.

"É uma pergunta simples. Ama o cara, ou não ?" - Garu. Pucca ri.

"Esta conversa não é apropriada." - Pucca.

"Por que não pode responder ?" - Garu.

Ela começa a rir e coloca a mão na cabeça.

"Isso é absurdo ! Nós não nos conhecemos e estamos tendo esta conversa. Você é rude, simplório, presunçoso..." - Pucca vai dizendo e Garu rindo com satisfação. "vou embora." - Ela dá um aperto de mão nele e rindo. "Garu... Sr. Dawson, foi um prazer." - Ela continua balançando a mão dele. "Eu vim agradecer, e já agradeci."

"E me insultou." - Garu. Ela ainda não soltou a mão dele.

"Bem, você mereceu." - Diz ela rindo.

"Certo."

"Certo." - Pucca.

E ainda continua balançando a mão dele. Quando eles vêêm começam a rir.

"Achei que estava indo embora." - Garu.

"Eu vou !" - Ela solta a mão dele e da meia volta. Ela vira pra ele de novo. "Você é tão irritante !" - Ela diz sorrindo. Ele solta um riso 'há há' . Ela vai indo e pára novamente. "Espere aí. Não preciso ir. Esta é a minha parte do navio !" - Ela chega até ele e aponta para outro lado. "Vá embora você."

"Ora, ora! Quem foi rude agora ?" - Garu.

Ela ri. Ela pega os desenhos que ele está na mão.

"Que droga é esta que você carrega ?" - Ela abre o livro de desenhos e olha um rapidamente. "O que você é, afinal ? Um artista ?" - Ela vê mais um. Ela vai indo pra se sentar. "Até que são bons." - Ela diz franzindo a testa. Ela se senta e começa a ver detalhadamente. Ele se senta em outra cadeira do lado dela. "São... são muito bons, na verdade." - Ela começa a ver o resto. "É um trabalho excelente."

"Não gostaram em Paris." - Garu diz com descepção.

"Paris ?"

Ele assente com a cabela. Ela faz uma cara de impressionada.

"Você viaja bastante, para um po..." - Ele pára, vê que ia falar coisa que não devia e olha para ele. "Bem... para uma pessoa de recursos limitados."

"Pode dizer 'um pobretão' " - Ele ri.

Pucca pára e vê um desenho de uma mulher nu.

"Ora, ora." - Pucca

Ela passa para outro desenho, e tem outra vez a mesma mulher.

"Você usou modelos vivos ?" - Pucca.

"É uma das vantagens de Paris. Muitas garotas querem se despir." - Garu. Pucca ri.

Ela passa para outro desenho, a mesma mulher outra vez.

"Você gosta desta mulher. Usou-a várias vezes." - Pucca. Ela passa para outro desenho, este tem as mãos da mulher.

"É que ela tinha mãos lindas. Viu ?" - Garu.

"Foi um caso amoroso, suponho."

"Não, só desenhei as mãos dela." - Garu. "Ela era prostituta e perneta." - Ele explica. "Viu ?" - Ele aponta para o outro desenho.

Pucca faz uma careta, deve ser um desenho erótico. Os dois começam a rir.

"Mas tinha senso de humor." - Garu.

Pucca olha pra ele e ele olha pros desenhos.

"Esta senhora..." - Ele aponta para um desenho de uma senhora. "sentava-se toda noite num bar, com todas as jóias que tinha, esperando por um amor perdido."

Pucca olha para o desenho.

"Nós a chamávamos de madame Bijoux. As roupas dela eram roídas por traças." - Garu.

"Você tem um dom, Garu. Mesmo. Você vê as pessoas." - Pucca. Garu olha pra ela.

"Eu vejo você." - Garu. Os dois entre olham.

"E... ?" - Pucca sorri.

"Você não teria pulado." - Garu.


	4. Fazer valer a pena !

**Capp 4 ,, aproveiteee... *-***

*A câmera muda para a beira do navio, Pucca e Garu vendo o pôr do sol.*

"Depois, trabalhei num pesqueiro em Monterey, e, em seguida, vendi retratos em Santa Monica por 10 centavos." - Garu.

"Por que não posso ser como você, e partir rumo ao horizonte quando me dá vontade ?" - Ela olha pra ele sorrindo. "Diga que iremos pra lá um dia, mesmo que seja só por falar."

"Não, nós iremos. Beberemos cerveja barata, andaremos de montanha-russa até vomitar," Pucca começa a rir. "e depois calvagaremos na praia." - Garu. "Mas vai montar como caubói, não sentada de lado." - Garu diz olhando pra ela.

"Com uma perna de cada lado ?" - Pergunta Pucca rindo.

"Sim." - Garu.

"Pode me ensinar ?" - Pucca.

"Claro, se você quiser." - Garu.

"Ensine-me a montar feito homem." - Pucca

"E mascar tabaco feito homem." - Garu.

"E cuspir feito homem !" - Diz Pucca rindo com cara de nojo.

"Não ensinam isso na escola ?" - Garu.

"Não... XD"

"Vou mostrar como é. Vamos." - Garu diz indo em outra direção e pegando na mão de Pucca.

"O que ?" - Pucca.

"Vou ensinar, venha." - Garu. Ele começa a puxá-la.

"Garu, não ! Garu, espere !" - Pucca começa a freiar.

"Venha." - Garu.

"Não, não posso, Garu !" - Pucca.

Ele a leva para outro lugar, quase ninguém está lá. Vão para outra beira.

"Olhe com atenção." - Ele gospe com tudo no mar.

"Que coisa nojenta !" - Pucca diz rindo.

"É a sua vez." - Garu.

Pucca dá um cuspinho no mar.

"Patético. Junte bastante catarro, aspire com força. Use os braços. Curve o pescoço." - Ele se prepara pra cuspir.

Seu guspe vai longe. Pucca fica tentando puxar catarro.

"Viu a distância que alcançou ?" - Garu.

"Uhum." - Diz Pucca puxando catarro.

*Na cena, aparece a tia de Pucca - Ruth - junto com suas amigas chegando lá para tomar um pouco de ar*

"Agora tente." - Garu.

Ela cuspe.

"Melhorou. Precisa treinar mais. Limpe a garganta, pra ficar bem encorpado, assim..." - Garu. Pucca vê sua tia olhando pros dois em sua frente, Pucca começa a cutucar Garu. Ele começa a juntar catarro. Ele pára e olha pra trás com baba em seu beiço.

As senhoras fazem cara de nojo.

"Tia," - Pucca diz assustada, ela vai até sua tia. "este é Garu Dawson." Garu sorri.

"Encantada." - Diz Ruth com cara de nojo. Ela olha pra Pucca.

Uma mulher mostra que Garu está com uma coisa em seu beiço. Ele limpa.

PDV de Pucca.

_Todos se mostram gentis e curiosos com o homem que salvou minha vida. Mas minha tia parece ver nele um inseto, um inseto perigoso que, precisa ser esmagado logo._

Fim do PDV

Pucca explica tudo que ele fez.

"Parece que você sabe o que fazer na hora do aperto." - Uma mulher diz.

Uma trompeta começa a buzinar.

"Por que anunciam o jantar como um ataque de cavalaria ?" - A mesma mulher pergunta.

Pucca solta um risinho falso.

"Vamos nos trocar, tia ? Vejo você no jantar, Garu." - Pucca vai embora com sua tia.

Garu dá um sinalzinho de tchau com a mão quando ela já virou. Ele fica olhando ela ir embora, aquela mulher fica olhando pra ele.

"Filho ? Filho !"

Ele olha pra mulher sorrindo.

"Tem idéia do que vai fazer ?"

"Não exatamente." - Garu diz rindo.

"Está para entrar num ninho de cobras." - Ela olha pras roupas que Garu está vestindo. "O que planeja vestir ?"

Garu faz um gesto de -Isto mesmo!-

"Como imaginei. Venha." - Ela puxa Garu com o braço.

*a cena muda para um quarto.*

Garu está com uma roupa social.

"Eu estava certa ! Você e meu filho são quase do mesmo tamanho."

"Sim, quase." - Garu diz arrumando o terno. Ele vira e se olha no espelho.

"Agora, está novinho em folha." - A mulher ri com satisfação.

*a cena muda para uma grande sala*

Garu está chegando, um homem abre a porta para ele.

"Boa noite, senhor."

Garu sorri para o homem. Ele olha o lugar.

Desce as escadas...

Ele encosta na parede e cruza os braços. Começa a reparar o jeito que os homens de classe ficam.

Ele desencosta da parede e coloca uma mão para trás, como outro homem faz. Um casal chique o cumprimenta.

'_Está dando certo_' - ele pensa.

O mesmo homem que ele vê, acompanha uma mulher e o cumprimenta também.

Ele imita o homem, como se estivesse acompanhando uma mulher.

Ele vê Caledon chegando junto com a tia de Pucca. Eles nem o vê.

Ele repara como Caledon cumprimenta os outros. E faz igual no vento.

Pucca lá de cima, fica olhando Garu. Ela ri.

Quando Garu vê ela, ele se assusta.

Ela desce as escadas.

Quando ela chega nele, ele pega em sua mão e beija.

"Vi isso no cinema e sempre tive vontade de fazer." - Garu. Eles riam.

Ele faz um sinal para ela o acompanhar, quando ela laça seu braço com o dele, ele empina a cabeça, tirando sarro.

Pucca começa a rir. Ele abaixa a cabeça e eles vão até a sala de jantar. Pucca vai até seu noivo.

"Querido, lembra-se do Sr. Dawson ?" - Pucca.

Caledon olha para Garu, surpreso.

"Dawson ?" - Ele começa a rir. "Incrível ! Quase poderia passar por um cavalheiro."

Pucca sorri.

"Quase." - Garu.

"Extraordinário." - Caledon.

Caledon e a Ruth vão para a sala de jantar. Garu e Pucca entre-olham.

*a cena muda*

Pucca e Garu estão descendo as escadas para ir na sala de jantar.

Eles páram na porta da sala.

"Aquela é a condessa de Rothes." - Pucca aponta para uma mulher.

"E... Aquele é John Jacob Astor, o homem mais rico abordo." - Pucca aponta para um homem. "A esposa dele tem minha idade, e seu estado é interessante. Está tentando esconder, viu ? Um escândalo." - Ela olha para Garu. "Aqueles são Benjamin Guggenheim e a sua amante." - Pucca aponta para um casal. "A Sra. Guggenheim está em casa os filhos." Ela olha para outro grupo de pessoas - "Aqueles são Sir Cosmo e Lucille a lady Duff-Gordon." - A lady Duff-Gordon acena para Pucca. "Ela cria lingeries eróticas, entre outros talentos. É muito popular com a nobreza." - Os dois riam.

A mulher que Garu encontrou de tarde vem até nós.

"Pode acompanhar uma dama ?"

"Com certeza." - Garu.

Garu laça o braço com a mulher também. Eles começam a andar.

Caledon vira para trás.

"Amor ? Amor !" - Caledon.

Pucca não vê.

"Não é difícil, certo ? Eles adoram dinheiro. É só fingir ser rico, e será bem-vindo." - A mulher.

Eles entram no salão de jantar.

"Astor !" - A mulher chama um homem.

"Olá, Molly. É bom ver você." - Astor.

"J.J., Madeleine, este é Garu Dawson." - Pucca apresenta Garu ao casal.

"Como vai ?" - Madeleine dá um aperto de mãos no Garu.

"Prazer." - Garu.

"Olá, Garu. É um Dawson de Boston ?" - Astor pergunta dando um aprto de mãos no Garu.

"Não, sou um Dawson de Chippewa Falls." - Garu.

"A sim." - Astor diz com uma cara de ?

PDV de Pucca.

_Ele deve estar nervoso, mas está indo bem. Eles estão o aceitando como um igual. Um herdeiro de ferrovias, talvez. Um novo-rico, claro, mas, mesmo assim, membro do clube. Naturalmente, minha tia logo se notou._

Fim do PDV

*na mesa de jantar*

"Fale das cabines da terceira classe, Sr. Dawson. Ouvi dizer que são boas neste navio." - Tio Dumplin.

"As melhores que já vi. Bem poucos ratos." - Garu. Todos riam.

"O Sr. Dawson está nos visitando. Ajudou minha noiva ontem." - Caledon.

"Ele revelou ser um excelente artista. Mostrou-me o seu trabalho hoje." - Pucca. Ela olha para Garu.

"Pucca e eu discordamos ao definir o que é arte. Sem querer desmerecer o seu trabalho." - Caledon. Pucca olha brava para Caledon.

"Este navio é meu no papel, mas, para Deus, ele é de Thomas Andrews." - Um homem diz.

Garu faz um sinal de não. Ele olha para seu prato, tem três tipos de garfos, dois pratos, dois tipos de facas, uma colher, um garfinho e uma colherzinha de pau.

"_Tudo isto é pra mim ?_" - Garu sussurra para Molly do seu lado.

"É só começar de fora pra dentro." - Molly.

"Conhece cada rebite dele, certo ?" - Astor.

"Sim." - Thomas Andrews.

"O seu navio é uma maravilha ." - Pucca.

"Obrigado, Pucca." - Thomas.

Um garçom coloca caviar no prato de Garu.

"Como quer seu caviar ?" - O Garçom.

"Nada de caviar para mim. Não gosto muito." - Garu olha para Pucca e eles riam. Tio Dumplin olha para Pucca depois para Garu.

"Onde, exatamente, o senhor mora ?" - Tio Dumplin.

"No momento, meu endereço é o RMS Titanic. Depois, vou depender de Deus." - Garu.

"Como paga suas viagens ?" - Ruth.

"Eu trabalho a bordo, por exemplo, em cargueiros, mas ganhei a passagem no Titanic num jogo de pôquer... um jogo de muita sorte." - Garu diz olhando para Pucca, ela sorri.

"A vida depende da sorte." - Sir Cosmo.

"Um homem de verdade faz a sua." - Caledon olha para Garu. "Certo, Dawson ?"

Garu assente.

"E você acha essa existência sem raízes atraente ?" - Ruth.

Molly e Garu ficam sem graças.

"Sim, madame, acho. Tenho tudo o que necessito aqui comigo. O ar nos meus pulmões, umas folhas de papel. Adoro acordar sem saber o que acontecerá, quem conhecerei," - Garu pega um pedaço de pão e morde, e olha para Pucca. Ela olha pra ele. "ou onde irei parar. Outro dia dormi debaixo de uma ponte, e agora aqui estou no maior navio do mundo, bebendo em uma ótima companhia." - Todos da mesa riam. "A vida é um presente, não vou desperdiçá-la. Nunca se sabe que cartas virão. É preciso aceitar o que vier..." - Garu olha Caledon colocando um cigarro na boca. "Tome, Cal." - Garu joga uma caixinha de fósforos para Caledon. "... fazer todo dia valer a pena."

"Sábias palavras, Garu." - Molly.

"Sim, sim." - Sir Cosmo.

Pucca sorri.

"Fazer valer a pena." - Pucca levanta uma taça de vinho branco.

"Fazer valer a pena !" - Todos na mesa dizem e levantam suas taças com vinho branco.

"_Muito bem._" - Caledon diz levantando sua taça e dando um sorriso falso.


	5. Vou lhe mostrar um lugar mais divertido!

**Capp 5 ;)**

"Meu marido não sabia que eu pusera o dinheiro no forno !" - Molly. Todos começam a rir. "Ele voltou bêbado feito um gambá e acendeu o fogo ! XD" - Todos começam a rir.

"Eles vão tomar brandy no 'fumoir'" - Pucca sussurra para Garu.

Garu balança a cabeça como um sim.

se levanta.

"Todos tomam brandy comigo ?" - .

"Ótima idéia." - Alguém na mesa.

Pucca faz uma careta.

"_Agora ficarão elogiando a própria superioridade em meio à fumaça._" - Pucca sussurra para Garu novamente.

"Senhora, grato pela companhia." - Astor.

Caledon se levanta.

"Você quer ir para a cabine ?" - Caledon pergunta sussurrando para Pucca.

"Não, vou ficar aqui." - Pucca.

Garu se levanta.

"Vai nos acompanhar, Dawson ?" - . "Ou vai ficar com as mulheres ?" - . Ele ri.

"Obrigado, eu preciso voltar." - Garu.

Caledon chega em Garu.

"É melhor. Falaremos de negócios e política. Não ia se interessar." - Ele entrega a caixinha de fósforos. "Mas foi gentileza sua ter vindo, Dawson."

Garu vira para falar com Pucca.

"Precisa mesmo ir ?" - Pucca.

"Sim, vou remar com os escravos." - Garu.

Pucca ri. A tia da Pucca vira e olha pros dois.

"Boa noite, Pucca." - Garu tem um bilhete em suas mãos. Quando ele pega na mão de Pucca para beijar ele a entrega.

Pucca abre o bilhete.

'_faça valer a pena. Estarei perto do relógio._'

Pucca olha pra frente, sua tia fica olhando pra ela

*a cena muda pra fora da sala de jantar*

Pucca olha para o relógio, Garu está de costar encostado no corrimão da escada em frente o relógio.

Quando ele ouve ela subindo, ele vira para trás.

"Quer ir a uma festa de verdade ?" - Garu.

*a cena muda para um lugar cheio de gente, tocando uma música bem rápida de dança.

Garu está dançando com uma menininha pequena.

Um homem começa a falar com Pucca, mas em francês. Ela não entende.

"Eu não entendo você." - Ela diz, pegando uma bebida preta que está ao seu lado.

Quando começa outra música, Garu pára em frente a mesa em que Pucca está.

"Agora vou dançar com ela, está bem ?" - Garu diz para a menininha. "Vamos. Vamos !" - Garu chama Pucca.

O sorriso de Pucca desaparece.

"O quê ?" - Pucca.

"Venha comigo." - Garu pega na mão de Pucca e a leva para dançar.

"Garu, espere !" - Pucca. "Não posso fazer isto."

"Precisa chegar mais perto." - Garu. Ele coloca a mão nas costar de Pucca e a puxa pra perto dele. "Assim."

A menininha fica olhando pra ele com uma cara triste.

"Você ainda é minha favorita, Cora." - Garu diz para a menininha.

Ela ri.

Garu e Pucca começam a dançar dando pulos.

"Não conheço os passos !" - Pucca.

"Nem eu. Siga o ritmo." - Garu. Ele sorri. Pucca olha para os pés. "E não pense." - Garu.

Eles vão dançando e dançando, até que pegam o ritmo. Pucca começa a rir.

"Espere, Garu ! Não !" - Ela ri.

Ele a leva para um lugar para as pessoas os verem dançar.

"Espere !" - Pucca.

Ele começa a sapatiar no chão. Pucca também começa.

[veja a cena no youtube - watch?v=U50hqJS2ock&feature=related]

Eles começam a rodar com os braços. Eles começam a rir.

"Garu, não." - Pucca diz rindo.

*a cena muda para a entendiante sala de jantar ¬¬'*

"...fora da alçada da Lei Sherman, como meus advogados dirão." - Caledon.

"É o que Rockerfeller diz, mas a Corte Suprema não aceita." - .

*a cena volta para o lugar em que Pucca e Garu estão*

Garu pega mais dois copos de bebida, um para ele e um para Pucca.

Ela toma tudo de uma vez, Garu fica olhando surpreso.

"O que foi ? Uma garota de primeira classe não pode beber ?" - Pucca. Garu ri.

Um homem derrama sem querer bebida em Pucca.

"Ahh." - Pucca grita.

Garu o pega pela roupa e o joga longe.

"Saia daqui." - Garu. "Você está bem ?" - Garu pergunta a Pucca. Ela começa a rir.

"Estou." - Pucca diz rindo.

Pucca vai até uma mesa que dois homens estão dando uma guerra de braços.

"Então..." - Ela pega o cigarro da boca de um homem. Vocês se consideram fortes ?" - Ela traga o cigarro. "Vamos ver quem faz isto."

Ela começa a fazer um passo de bailarina. Ela levanta os pés e fica na ponta do pé. Até que ela cai em cima de Garu, ele a segura.

Os homens batem palmas impressionados.

"Jesus, Maria, José." - Uma mulher diz.

"Você está bem ?" - Garu.

"Eu não fazia aquilo há anos." - Pucca diz rindo.

*a cena mostra um homem de primeira classe espionando a sala.*

O homem vê Garu segurando Pucca.

Começam a fazer trenzinho. Abyo puxa Pucca para o trenzinho.

"Trenzinho ! Vamos, vamos !" - Abyo.

Eles todos começam a rodar todos juntos. Pucca fica rindo.

* a cena muda para um café da manhã, Pucca e Caledon*

Caledon está com uma cara de bravo.

"Esperei por você ontem á noite." - Caledon.

"Eu estava cansada." - Pucca.

"Seu passeio pelos porões deve ter sido exaustivo." - Caledon.

"Mandou aquele coveiro me seguir ? Típico de você." - Pucca.

"Jamais agirá daquele modo de novo, entendeu ?" - Caledon.

Pucca fica em silêncio por um momento.

"Não sou um de seus capatazes. Não manda em mim. Sou sua noiva !"

"Minha noiva... Minha noiva!" - Ele se levanta, quase derrubando tudo. Pucca fica assustada. "Você é, sim ! E é minha esposa !" - Caledon derruba a mesa de café. Pucca leva um susto. "Já o é, na prática, portanto, vai me honrar ! " - Ele chega até ela e olha olho no olho. "Vai me honrar como toda esposa honra o marido, pois não serei feito de bobo, Pucca. Alguma dúvida ?"

"Não." - Pucca diz com medo.

"Ótimo. Com licença." - Ele sai.

Pucca começa a chorar.

" !" - Uma empregada diz impressionada.

"Houve um... acidente..." - Diz Pucca chorando. Ela começa a ajudar a empregada a limpar.

"Está tudo bem, ."

"Lamento, Trudy." - Pucca.

"Tudo bem." - Trudy.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la." - Pucca.

"Está tudo bem." - Trudy. Ela segura Pucca para parar de ajudá-la.

Pucca começa a chorar e cai pra trás.

"Está tudo bem." - Trudy diz consolando-a.


End file.
